


I'm Alright

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Begging, Ben dresses badly, Ben is Rey's former teacher, Ben thinks Rey is a tease, Dry Humping, Eventual anal, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Grumpy Ben, It's not too bad but Ben is trying to control it, Mentions of alcohol, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Professor Ben, Professors, Schoolgirl Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Stripper Rose, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher Ben, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tittie sucking, big dick, but it's sexy, hot for teacher, just a little, lap dance, not full anal, private rooms, professor/student, public boners, school girl kink, sorry - Freeform, spoiler: cum in butt, stripper rey, thumb in butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: “It is you Mr. Solo,” the pretty voice said, soft but still so audible over the music, “Well, isn’t this just a dream come true?”Ben was forced to look when a soft, thick ass sat down on his lap and a delicate arm rested around his shoulders.“R-Rey?” Ben managed to stammer.---Mr. Solo finds out how Rey's been paying for college.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 322





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Welcome to my porno.

Ben really _was_ trying to not be grouchy. He overheard a couple other teachers say he was kind of a grump about a week ago, and he was working on it. It—it wasn’t taking. He _wanted_ to care what people thought and _wanted_ to care about how it made people anxious that he was never satisfied. But he didn’t. He… just didn’t. No reason, except that he was busy. Had other things to think about. _Why couldn’t everyone else just be too busy to be friendly?_

He decided he had a good excuse to be a grouch tonight, though. Tonight he was up past his bedtime and in a car with three other guys on their way to a strip club. He sat in silence in the front seat as Poe, Finn, and Hux joked around. Finn and Hux were nice and drunk. Hux’s face was as red as his hair, and Finn’s eyes were stalled and lazy. Both were spouting off their takes on the raunchy possibilities of the night. Poe was sober and driving, but he didn’t need any alcohol to get him loose and excited for the evening. This was his idea, after all.

About a week ago at the bowling league, a couple of foxy, glittery, heavily dolled-up girls sauntered in with over-glossed skin and tall, spiky heels. Ben just threw a turkey and was leaning on his heels, hands on his hips, admiring his score when Poe smacked him on the back.

“Strippers, man.” 

Ben looked at what he was gawking at. “Oh, really?”

And that’s when it was revealed to his friends that Ben had never been to a strip club.

_“_ Are you serious? _”_ they asked. “How is that even possible?”

“Just never happened,” he shrugged. “Seems like a waste though, they just tease right?”

They agreed, but Poe said it still didn’t matter. All men need to go to a strip club at least once in their lifetime, he insisted and suggested they go with Finn and Hux. Ben begrudgingly conceded, knowing he’d never hear the end of it, since Poe was so relentless. 

Ben wanted to go right after work. Get it over with, go home, watch _Law and Order_ , jerk it, and then pass out. “Fuck no, I don’t want happy hour tits,” Hux whined, “We have to go sometime after 10.”

So there they were a week later. Iit was late on a Friday night, when Ben would normally be passed out in bed with a belly full of pie and 2 capsules of melatonin. He stepped out of Poe’s car and onto the crunchy gravel parking lot of _Centerfolds_ , the local “gentleman’s club,” as it was advertised. He could hear the pulsing music coming from inside the, for the most part, nondescript, boxy building near the highway. The only thing that gave it away was the big yellow and pink neon sign and the billboard with old-school letters that spelled out the night’s feature dancer. Ben suddenly felt a cold feeling in his belly and an anxious sweat under his mop of hair. His nose and ears felt red and hot.

_I’m just nervous because I’ve never done anything like this before,_ he assured himself _. I’m just nervous I might get a boner in public. I’m not going to have an anxiety attack._

The three other men were equally silent as they walked to the door towards the big bouncer. Ben felt the tension in the air.

_Everyone is nervous about public boners. Not just me. I’m going to be ok._

Ben handed the bouncer, who was thick but not as tall as Ben, his ID, and the bouncer waved them all inside.

Sultry music reverberated into the walls and the ground, but mostly into his bones. It seeped into his blood and brain, making him feel like he could see it in incandescent shades of violet and magenta. The scent of department store fragrance counters hit him like a wall as he entered. The dark, sparkly carpets seemed to dance under him, pulsing with every step. 

Ben forced his eyes up. He graduated top of his class, dove off cliffs in Jamaica, gone motorcycling through Mexico… he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t bashful. But he still felt color fill his cheeks when he saw the soft, bare bodies of a dozen women prancing the floor, giggling on men’s laps, lounging in their own pretty chairs. And then there were the [number] swaying, stretching, dancing on the stage. He tried to swallow but found his throat dry, so he was forced instead to muffle a cough.

Poe turned back to them with an easy grin. Ben hated how comfortable he was, like he was just walking into their local haunts. Poe pointed at a table, and they all sat down. Ben pursed his lips as he sat and peered at the other patrons: atable of college kids in polos and jeans, afew tables of men in suits, and others just like his own crowd, professional men. Ben felt dorky. _Why didn’t I change out of my work clothes? Why was I still wearing my sweater vest and glasses?_ He could have put on his contact lenses, but he didn’t want to feel them shifting in his eyes the whole time.

He was so lost in thought that it took Poe swatting his arm for him to notice someone was talking to him.

“Mr. Solo?”

The cloudy music slowly faded away, but he was still so nervous that he kept his eyes on the shimmering carpet.

“Mr. Solo, is that you?”

He knew that pretty voice. He’d know it anywhere. Ben had looked forward to it every day last semester. Front row, always raising her hand. Smart as a whip and dedicated as hell. He knew that voice. But what was it doing here?

“It _is_ you Mr. Solo,” the pretty voice said, soft but still so audible over the music, “Well, isn’t this just a dream come true?”

Ben was forced to look when a soft, thick ass sat down on his lap and a delicate arm rested around his shoulders.

“R-Rey?” Ben managed to stammer.

She was wearing glasses and a lot of makeup. Her hair stuck up in two soft tufts at the sides of her head: little pigtails.

_A schoolgirl. Well, that’s fitting, huh?_

It was dark in the room, and he couldn’t make out anyone’s face clearly, but he could _smell_ her. She always wore a really strong vanilla scent. She grinned back at him, her dimples creasing her smooth face. He started to peer below her neck, where he knew he could finally see things that he only ever dared to daydream about after class, but she nuzzled her face into his hair, her little warm nose swiping at his ear. He squirmed, and she giggled.

“Kira,” she whispered, “Don’t say my real name Mr. Solo.”

“I don’t know why you call me that. All my students call me Ben,” he said suddenly. _FUCK, why am I such an asshole?_

Pulling away, she laughed back at him, the sound a fake little ring in the air, but she continued with a shrug and a wink.

“I like how you didn’t like it,” she teased.

_The little brat. She was teasing me that whole time in class? She’s teasing me now?_

He was going to try to be respectful but… Finally letting his gaze slip below her chin, he gulped. Her body must have been made by the devil because he was sure as shit going to go to hell. Her soft perky tits bounced when she swatted at him, her pink nipples hard and alert. Her tan skin was covered in shiny body lotion, and she wore a teeny tiny plaid thong. Her legs were strong and long and a little thick and soft in the thighs. Overwhelmed by the expanse of her skin, he struggled to find places for his hands. Noticing his awkwardness, though, she helped him by grabbing his left and placing it on his unoccupied thigh, then nudging his right with her back to settle on the table behind them.

“It’s ok,” she whispered at him. “Relax, Mr. Solo. This is supposed to be fun.”

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” he replied honestly, surprised when his voice came out dark and husky. She seemed to as well, her chest rising and falling heavily against his.

“Wait, you know each other?”

* * *

Rey felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped over her head when she saw him sit down. She wanted to scream, in agony, in excitement, in... _happiness?_ He looked so gloriously awkward and wrong in the club. He was wearing that olive green sweater vest and his black rectangular glasses, the combo that always made Rey especially wet. They were both so boring and dorky, especially with the ill-fitting khakis and light blue button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows. She noticed him right away when he walked in, the big beast trudging through the dark club. His beautiful, floppy, long, dark hair helped to hide his pained face.

_Poor guy, he was dragged here._

“Wanna greet the new customers with me?” a voice said beside her. Rey turned and finally realized Rose was swaying from side to side behind her, pinching her nipples and perking herself up. “I like that ginger. He looks like a dick.”

Rey rolled her eyes playfully and swatted Rose on the hip.

“Ummm… do you mind if I go in and say hello to the big guy first?” Rey asked, “He looks… nervous.”

“Oh Reybie…” Rose pinched Rey’s cheek, “Always falling for those dorky boys. They never spend money babe!”

Rey shrugged and skipped away in her massive heels.

* * *

“ _Former_ teacher,” Rey scrunched her nose at the three other men gawking at her as she slowly unbuttoned the top button of Ben’s shirt. He was so still, so stiff. She wondered if he was breathing. 

It turned out she wasn’t the only one noticing his discomfort.

“You ok, Ben?” the ginger one asked, “You can move or… say things… Here, have a sip of this.” A glass of water appeared in between hers and Ben’s bodies, distorting his beautiful face.

Ben took the glass from him and sipped. Rey could hear the shakiness in his breath. Her little fingers toyed with his cheeks and scratched his neck, down to the collarbone that she exposed with the unbuttoning.

“I think the big guy may be pent up, huh?” she shrugged her shoulders at the men, delighting in the way they all let their eyes settle on her bouncing tits. “You dragged him here, why not buy him a dance?”

“No, that’s perfectly ok-” Ben said a little too loudly.

“He speaks!” Poe said with a grin. “No, no, no, buddy. I did not drag your ass out here for you to sit in a corner and glower at people. This’ll be good.” Then he turned his attention to Rey. “Ok honey. We’ll pay for a table dance.”

Rey heard the shudder in Ben’s breath. Deep frustration lived in his belly and he was forcing it back down, Rey could tell. She could feel the dampness of sweat on his shirt and the shake in his shoulders. The men pooled their money and pushed it towards her on the table. Still the performer, she slid gingerly off Ben’s lap, collected the cash, and tucked it into her thong. She turned towards Mr. Solo and offered her hand to him.

“Let’s go, big guy,” she said softly.

“Wait, not here?” he managed to mumble.

“We gave you enough for the table dance, not a private room,” Poe said quickly.

“New customer special,” she winked at him. “I’ll bring him back in one piece, I promise.”

* * *

Ben felt the crawling of his skin start to smooth under his soaked clothes. Maybe it was because of the calmer music? Maybe because she was leading him to a room where no one else could see? Maybe it was the way she playfully swayed her ass? Whatever the cause, his breathing slowed, and the air conditioning hit his face just so, and he was starting to feel better.

The walls were black, and a neon pink light lit their way down the short hall, away from the club and stage. She opened a door that led to a tiny room. A dim red spotlight illuminated a single loveseat in the middle of the room. In the corner stood a pole, and the walls were lined with mirrors. The only other piece of furniture was a small table with bottled water and mints. 

Following Rey inside, Ben allowed her to sit him down on the seat. She pulled off her glasses and sat on the next to him. She looked darling, feet perched on his thighs and mouth in a wide smile.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

He shrugged the rest of his nerves away. Funny how he felt very comfortable when, just a moment ago, he could have crumpled from fear.

“I’m alright.”

“We only have 15 minutes,” she said. “I wish we had longer.”

“Huh,” he scoffed at her. “Yeah right.”

“You really are kind of a dick, aren’t you? That wasn’t an act to get respect in the classroom.”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She was right, after all.

Abandoning their conversation, Rey slipped back into character. She moved with the music, arching her back when she got on all fours on top of his lap. Snaking her whole body up, she climbed her hands up his chest and then straddled his thighs. _FUCK,_ Ben thought. _She’s so fucking naked. Just that tiny g-string._ She kicked her shoes off, and they fell on the ground with a clatter.

“I liked it,” she whispered as she shimmied her tits against his own chest, “how you were such an asshole.” Her scent was penetrating his brain. Underneath the vanilla was some other smell he couldn’t name, heady and warm. “Turned me on every time I went to class. That’s why I sat up front.”

“Liar,” he whispered back.

“Fuck, Mr. Solo,” he heard her gulp as she rubbed her face against his cheek, “That’s so fucking hot. I’m supposed to be the one turning _you_ on.”

“You’re paid to turn me on,” Ben said sardonically. He wanted to feel nothing about this. He wanted it to be a huge joke. He was hoping to get out of this room and back to his friends to tell them a funny story about how it was so silly and fake. But… the way she looked right at him, her eyes almost pleading, her mouth wet and pouty.

_No, this is fake. She’s just good. Really good at this._

She slid her body right up against his and lowered her ass, gyrating dangerously close to his growing cock.

_Down boy. She’s not going to touch you. This is pretend._

“Just one important rule Mr. Solo,” she said as she anchored herself on his shoulders with her tiny hands. He snickered at how she ignored his comments. “Keep your hands on the couch. I do all the touching. There’s a camera up there,” she explained, jerking her head towards the door and the small, white camera above it, “and a huge man…” She giggled. “Well, not as big as you… Anyway, he’s watching for any funny business. Got it?”

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah sure.”

* * *

His breaths gave him away. Uneven, stammering, too gruff. She’d seen this man in class. He was commanding, confident. Nothing phased him. He was being stubborn, insisting that she was teasing, acting. Which... he wasn’t wrong. This was how she made her money. But _this_ was different.

Mr. Solo was so fucking hot. His sweater vest was making her crazy. She swayed her body up and down his big solid frame and let her tits graze the itchy fabric. Her pussy throbbed, and she felt herself making a small, sticky mess in her panties. She blushed and then lifted herself higher, bringing her knees up on his thighs and shimmying her tits in his face. She giggled at how he stayed so still, so stiff. Most men leaned right back into her, most that knew the little rule loophole and opened their mouths to suck her tits. But not Mr. Solo. His mouth stayed clamped shut, and he leaned back. She felt his frown and his sweat and his ragged breaths.

“Don’t be shy, Mr. Solo,” she said as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. “It’s ok. Suck my titties.”

“I thought…” he stammered.

Rey slid down his body and tugged at his sweater vest, pulling it above his chest.

“You’re very warm,” she said. “Let’s take this off.”

He yanked it off himself, balled it up, and tossed it on the ground. She felt around at his damp body. _Poor guy_. She started to unbutton his shirt.

“D-don’t…” he grunted uncomfortably.

“We’re not breaking any rules ok?” she said, lips grazing his cheeks. “I want to see. I’ve been staring at you for months. Let me see what you got under there.”

Finally, she managed to open his shirt and… _oh my God, Mr. Solo._ His pale skin shone magenta in the red light. She trailed her hands up and down his thick chest, muscled and tight and broad and hard. Her hooded eyes meeting his, she let her fingers trail down to his tight belly and fiddled with his belt.

“I can’t undo that,” she frowned. “THAT would be too far.”

“You… tease…” he heaved.

“Maybe,” she giggled and shrugged as she returned to her original position, knees on his thighs and tits pushed into his face. “ _Please_ Mr. Solo… I want to be in your mouth. Please.”

* * *

She squealed when he finally opened his mouth and sucked.

Despite his rational mind reminding him that she was pretending, he was so fucking hard for her. _She’s good._ The feral part of his brain kept telling him to bust out his wallet and buy fifteen more minutes. He tried hard to resist tasting her, but his balls would never forgive him when she begged to be sucked… the little whine, the please. _FUCK_.

Rey’s nipple was already hard and tiny. Her tits were cute and small, almost the whole soft hill fit in his mouth. He sucked little kisses on her tit and then flicked her roughly, enjoying how she shook her body against him, arched her smooth back and threw her head back, huffing out chirping whines through her nose. _Was she really enjoying this? Really?_

“Fuck, Mr. Solo… Oh my god… please… please don’t stop… Fuck, I think I’m going to come…” she panted and then started to lower herself on his lap, sliding her knees on both sides of his thighs to straddle him. She was so fucking close to his cock. He didn’t want her to touch it. Too much teasing. On instinct, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, keeping her away from the bulge in his pants. Then, remembering the rule, he immediately locked his arms back at his sides.

“Don’t lie,” he mumbled into her tit, continuing to lick her as he spoke. “Probably get your tits kissed by a dozen men a night.”

He moved his mouth to her other nipple, and she shuddered at the stimulation.

“But—” she sighed loudly, “holy fuck— No one has made me feel like this… Oh my god… And... none of them are you, Mr. Solo.”

“What?” he gulped and pulled away from her. “What do you mean?”

She slid her knees down his thighs again, but this time she changed positions and straddled one of his thighs near the knee. He shut his eyes when she caressed his chest.

“Don’t act stupid, Mr. Solo,” she whispered in his ear. He was surprised when she kissed it, and he looked up at the camera nervously, “Don’t worry, I can kiss you… not everywhere, but I can…” She licked the shell of his ear, and he felt like a burning candle, hot and melty. “...kiss these big ears that I’ve been dreaming about.”

“You’ve been dreaming about my ears?”

“I’ve been touching myself, thinking about you for months,” she said.

When she tugged on his belt and pulled herself towards him, she grazed her hand over his dick. He watched her face turn from shy to shocked, and he huffed out a silent whine as he turned his eyebrows to a pout.

_Don’t._

“You’re getting paid to say that shit,” he murmured into her hair. She slowly snaked her body along his, using his shoulders to brace herself, then nuzzled into his ear again.

“You’re hard for me,” she panted, “and I’m so wet, Mr. Solo. That never happens. I’m getting paid but…” She slid her small warm fingers down his chest and his belly. He flexed his abs subtly. _Does she like my body? Really? Her shy smile…_

Then, without warning, she hooked her finger under his waistband, and he hitched a breath when she slid her fingertips under his pants and grazed the head of his cock.

“Stop,” he flicked his eyes up at the camera.

“They can’t tell,” she giggled. “Stop saying I’m faking it.”

Her face fell just a little, and she took her hands back, then brought them up to his cheeks. She nuzzled her little face against his giant nose. He breathed her in and out, and his glasses fogged up. She giggled. _Fuck. That little laugh. So fucking cute. And_ it _doesn’t seem fake, at least._ She pulled his glasses off, gently setting them in the folds of the couch. He felt the soft warmth of her lips on his cheeks and breathed her in again.

“I’ve been wanting this for awhile now, Mr. Solo,” she admitted. “Please stop ruining it, ok?”

She didn’t wait for a response, instead flipping herself over and sitting her thick ass on his lap, letting it settle on top of his dick. He winced at first. _Don’t._ But when she leaned forward, bracing herself on her own thighs and then rocked her ass on his clothed shaft, he lolled his head back on the couch. _Sweet fucking relief. What a good girl._ She felt so pretty, so sweet, dancing her ass on his cock. Tiny little thing, but strong, supporting herself in a chair squat and rubbing herself on him. The music wasn’t so loud in the room and he could hear her. Little whimpers, sighs. “Mr. Solo, oh my god…”

Then she stood up and bent over. _FUCK._ Her thong sat up so high on her hips that the tiny piece of fabric was stuck in between her folds. She ran a finger in between her panties and her body, pulling it away slowly… He swallowed thickly when she pulled her cheeks apart with her other hand and showed him herself.

“Holy fuck sweetheart,” he said reverently. “You’re so fucking beautiful down there.”

Smooth and small and clean and pink. Her tiny butthole was adorable. So fucking cute, a little star in the middle of her ass. She pulled her panties all the way off and swayed herself to the music. He grunted at his throbbing cock as he stared at her pussy. Little tiny folds. So small he could barely really make it out. But what he did see made him moan uncontrollably.

She was wet. So wet that it trailed down her thighs. Shiny. Tiny. Pussy. Wet.

_Wet for… me?_

“See,” she said as she turned and straddled him again, this time settling herself gently on his lap, her mound grazing his tent, “I’m not faking. I’m so horny for you, Mr. Solo.”

“I want to fuck you,” he said suddenly. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the first time you walked into my classroom. _Rey._ Sweetheart, fuck… I want to destroy that tiny pussy.”

He watched her shy pout turn into a beaming smile, one of those I’m-so-happy-I-could-cry smiles.

“Can’t,” she rasped and jerked her head at the camera. “But…” She pressed herself against his bare chest, her silky, pretty body on his. They both gasped and exhaled into each other’s faces at the touch, the warmth, the sensation of their bare skin finally meeting.

“Just,” she panted, her eyelids fluttering, “let me do this. And… later…”

She rocked her pussy into his tent, and he groaned. “Fuck. Don’t do that. I’m gonna have the worst fucking blue balls.”

“Shhh…” She grinded herself on him harder and pulled his face into her chest. “Let me make you cum like this…” her voice was strained, a little high pitched from the tension in the room, the tension between them, “and then you can take me home, ok?”

“R-really?” he couldn’t help his eyes rounding in shock at her.

She nodded. “And you can do whatever you want with me there.”

* * *

With her promise, he sucked her tit back into his mouth, and she squealed. _FUCK. It’s so good._ His mouth was so wet and warm, and he worked his tongue so well, flattening it when he licked gently over her nipple and then flexing it to flick at her hard. When he moaned, the vibration set her off. Little tremors left her body, each one like a miniature orgasm. The wetness dripping from her clenching sex made a huge mess on his khakis. Lord, she didn’t want to know how bad she was making it down there, but he didn’t seem to mind.

_Mr. Solo is packing down there,_ she thought to herself, desperately rubbing her folds against his bulge.Through his pants she could feel the length and girth. It thrilled and scared her how big he was.

_I knew it. I fucking knew it. No one walks around being a grumpy asshole to everyone without having a huge cock._

She rocked her pussy against his shaft and humped into him with the rhythm of the muffled music. She grinded her clit against him, getting relief and comfort, and her body practically _sang_ with it, vibrating, sweating, tingling all over. His body was so big, so solid; she rocked against him, and he didn’t move or waver. It was like she was humping against the pole. Then he started to hump back, and she _sobbed._

“Mr. Solo… fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried.

“I fucking love when you call me that,” he said into her tit. “Made me so crazy in class. You really wanted me, sitting there all smart and pretty in that desk?”

“Yes Mr. Solo,” she whined. Fuck, she was so close, between the way he rocked back, the hardness in his pants, and the way he sucked and licked her tits at the same time. _How did he_ do _that?_

It seemed he could tell because he bucked faster and harder into her.

“Don’t come yet,” he growled.

“I’m not!” she surprised herself when she yelled.

“You look like you’re close,” he chuckled.

“I’m close to coming whenever you’re in the same room as me,” she choked as she pressed harder into him, rocked faster, humped, and humped, and _humped_ him.

She watched him lay his head down on the head of the couch and shut his eyes, the strain evident in his body. The hot, thick muscles on his shoulders and chest tightened and bulked. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

“FUCK baby,” he swallowed. “Your tits are so fucking cute, bouncing like that. Little girl humping my dick. Sexy student, so desperate to come on her teacher’s cock… So cute, can’t wait to come huh? Gotta do it here, can’t wait til I pound you into my mattress? … Oh fuck… Faster, harder, baby, I’m so fucking close…”

She responded immediately. Ready to come herself, she rabbited her body on top of his — _bounce, bounce, bounce_ — and pushed herself harshly against his cock. She let her head whiplash with every jump and felt her tits fly and drop. She moaned against him, letting her body shake and convulse. His cock was getting harder, and his shoulders felt like they were going to burst out of his shirt.

Rey regained control of her head and looked down at him; he was slack-jawed, his eyes shocked, but still beaming at her like she was an angel from heaven.

She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t hold it anymore, with the way he was looking at her.

“Oh my god, Mr. Solo, I’m coming,” she cried, trembling, and then curled against him as she continued to grind her pussy on his cock.

“Do it… fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted back.

And when she let go, her body tensed and flexed. She shot out her legs to the sides and squeezed his shoulders and moaned and panted. He sucked her nipples as she peaked, and she sobbed, little tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “Oh god. Oh god… fuck, Mr. Solo… please… _please_ …”

When she convulsed into him, he groaned and bucked back up into her, _hard,_ one, two three times, and then, on the third, he held his hips up. Her knees grazed the seat as she let her last spasm go and then felt his cock twitch between them. She felt the warmth of his cum spread through his pants and kiss her pussy.

He lowered himself, and she embraced his neck as she kissed his ear and whispered, “I’ve never come so hard in my life, Mr. Solo…”

“Fuck, me too, sweetheart. That was so fucking hot.” She kissed his cheeks, his dimples when they formed a wide, satisfied smile. “Can’t wait to get you in my bed.”

She felt like crying, it was too much. “Really?”

“You said whatever I want, right?”

* * *

Rey skipped her way to the dressing room to gather her things. She couldn’t help the huge smile on her face, the blooming in her chest, and the ache between her legs.

_I’m going to get fucked by Mr. Solo._

She finished packing her duffel bag and opened the door to the back to head out when she bumped into someone.

“Rose! How did it go with that Ging- oh. Hi, Plutt.” Rey lifted her eyebrows at him, “What’s up?”

“You’re needed in room 3,” he said grimly. She shrugged at it. He was always a bit grim.

“I’m about to leave though,” she protested. He couldn’t keep her here. She was a contractor. She could just go whenever she felt like it.

“Snoke. He’s requesting you,” he explained

Rey’s face fell. “But-”

“You want to keep working at this club?” Plutt asked, not expecting an answer. “You dance for the owner when he requests.”

She peered down the hallway and saw Ben with his friends. His face was so happy, lit up, and relaxed. He must have felt her because he looked her way. She grimaced at him and let her shoulders shrug.

_Sorry, Mr. Solo._


	2. Whatever I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS:
> 
> This is the first time I'm introducing butt stuff/anal play into my fics. Please mind the tags.

“Get out.”

“But-“

“Go.”

Rey stood limply in front of Ben, pouting, knowing it would make him happy if she left, but she couldn’t make her feet move. Not only that, but the things she wanted to say were also trapped inside her mouth. She pursed her lips together as she watched him roughly gather his books and laptop and shove them into his shoulder bag.

_Mhhm. His hands. Thick and rough and angry. So hot._

“Don’t look at me like that,” he commanded, and her eyes shot up to meet his. They weren’t angry. He looked hurt and frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo… I… the owner of the club needed me to stay,” Rey whined. “I tried texting you all weekend. Didn’t you get those?”

“I did but…” he sighed and set his bag back down on the desk. “You made me think you really wanted to… to come home with me. You were just working me. That’s fine. I get it. But you didn’t have to be a fucking phony.”

“Stop saying that!” Rey stamped her foot and raised her voice, “I’m not a phony or a fake. I wanted to come home with you. I meant it. I would have let you do whatever you wanted to to me.”

Her emotions spilling over, a little tear trailed down her cheek. Feeling childish, she dropped her gaze to the ground. He looked bigger than usual, but it could have been his thin linen shirt crumpled across his brawny chest, buttons clinging fast as the fabric strained. She watched as he let the strap of his bag fall down his arm, and he took a heavy step towards her. He brought his knuckle to her chin and raised her face up to look at him before wiping her tears from her face.

“Look at me,” he said softly, and she raised her eyes to him. His glasses were dirty. _They’re always dirty._

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” she huffed. “I’m sorry.”

“You still mean that?” Ben asked as he squeezed her fingers with his other hand. “I could do whatever I want?”

She didn’t like how his eyes dilated or how he tightened the grip on her hand. It was a little scary. When she didn’t answer he tsked at her and shook his head. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the flesh in her mouth, as he pulled her hand to his pants. He guided her to the tent there, and her eyes widened in realization.

“I’m so fucking hard thinking about what I want to do to you,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving her own. She felt entranced, hypnotized. He palmed his dick over her hand, and she found herself squeezing his shaft through his pants.

_Oh fuck, he’s so big. Bigger than I remembered from the other night._

“You owe me, sweetheart,” Ben reminded her, “big time. Better let me do what I want like you promised or else you’ll be in big trouble.”

“Trouble?” Rey squeaked.

He shrugged. “I don’t have to let you come, you know.”

“N-No… Please,” Rey found herself begging. “Please, I wanna come. Please…”

He chuckled, “Poor baby.” His smile was scary too. “Whatever I want, ok?”

“Whatever you want,” she echoed.

_What could it be? Can’t be that bad._

_I hope it’s not… potty stuff or animal stuff. I will run out of this classroom._

“Scared?” Ben asked as he pulled her by the waistband and against his body. FUCK, he was so big and solid and warm. She nodded.

He smirked. “You should be.”

* * *

He flipped her over on his desk, and she squealed, conjuring memories of the sounds she made in the club when he sucked on her little nipple. 

_Sensitive, little, sexy student._

He yanked her jeans down, not taking the time to unbutton them. They were so tight, they took her panties with them. She whined at the sudden shock.

“Shut up,” he muttered and quickly slid his fingers over her little holes, between her cheeks. “Soaked, you fucking slut. Have you been wet this whole time?”

“I told you,” she squeaked, “I’m always wet around you.”

“That’s good,” he growled. “I want you ready for me all the time.”

He dragged his wooden chair across the ground until it was against her legs and then sat.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” he ordered, then nudged his face into her ass, his tongue dipping directly into her little butthole. She writhed and squealed again. “You need to be quiet, or else someone’s going to come in here wondering what kind of slut lets her teacher eat her out.”

“Fuck, Mr. Solo,” she whined, pulling off her blouse and kicking off her jeans. He laughed into her tight holes. _Fuck she tastes so good. Baby soft butthole on my tongue_. She shyly puckered it and twitched against him at the sensation. He slid his hands up and down her long legs, feeling the muscles that she’d gained from her work as a stripper, dancing and climbing on the pole. Reaching up, he tweaked her nipples and then playfully smacked her little face when she whined loudly again.

“Lay down on my desk,” he told her and pulled himself away from her, the chair making loud screeching noises under them. He watched with a smirk as she scrambled to turn and hike herself up on the desk, her cute butt flattening on the edge as she kicked up her legs so her heels pushed her up further. He nudged himself forward and held her legs open, splaying them, “Mmh. Such a small…” he nosed his face into her folds, and her face screwed up in anticipation, “tiny,” she shook as his breath brushed her cunt, “pussy.”

He shook his face into her slowly, enthusiastically, hungrily. Opening his mouth, he sucked into her like he was trying to devour her pussy whole.

“So small I can suck you all in and drink you all up.” He made embarrassing slurping sounds against her, and she sobbed when he sucked on and flicked his tongue over her clit. “Come on my face, Rey. Need you nice and relaxed. Come on, baby.”

God, her pussy was heaven. She kept herself so clean and neat, and, in the light of the classroom, he could see it primed and ready, practically made for showing off. It was tight and little with just one little bud poking through her folds that he skirted his tongue around teasingly. Neglected, her clit was a pretty, blushed shade of pink and just a little puffy from the throbbing. Her body responded to him eagerly as he tasted her slick. He moaned when it trailed out of her and into his mouth, tasting like sweet vanilla, like her perfume. He glided his tongue along her folds, flexing and rippling it on her clit. She convulsed into him and begged.

“Please, please, please…” she chanted. Her voice echoed ever so slightly in the empty classroom. The morning sunlight peeked through the windows and shone beams of light on her supple body, dust floating in the air like little fairies. She started to arch her back, flex her legs and become stick-straight on his desk. _So cute when she comes._ She sighed and whined, still chanting, “Please… please, Mr. Solo,” begging for relief, “I’m so close… don’t stop… please…”

He moaned into her, unable to help his own overwhelming arousal. He nuzzled farther into her pussy, sucking and flicking harder. Wet sucking and licking noises resounded through the room as he held her squirming body down. Her pussy throbbed and heated in his mouth as she started her first wave of convulsions. She kicked out with pointed feet and bucked hard into his face, and he instinctively pulled away to avoid being hit, but she grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him back into her. He responded by grasping her ass and sucking even harder. She cried out, mindless, “Fuck, fuck, fuck… holy shit, oh my god, oh my god. Mr. Soo… fuck, fuck…”

Her sweet moans filled the space around them. Long, drawn-out “uuuuuhhhhs” accompanied with hard bucks into his face and her body stiffening up around him. He felt her slick fill his mouth, sweet, pretty, milky liquid that he happily lapped up and swallowed. She thrashed above him, her back rocking into the desk, hands scrabbling for anything to squeeze. She pulled his hair and rolled her pussy into him over and over. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Ben soothed her by petting her belly, her tits, caressing her cheeks while he slowed his mouth on her pussy as she started to relax.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he pulled away, his gaze not leaving her swollen pussy. He circled his thumb on her clit and watched her spasm again, shaking the desk. Papers and pencils fell to the floor. _What a mess._

He swallowed and stood up, helping and steadying her as she clambered onto her feet. She was dewy with sweat, her make-up staining underneath of her eyes.

“You ok?” he asked gently and kissed her. She trembled in his arms, her mouth cold and dry from her deep breaths. He pushed his tongue into her, and she faltered. Pulling her in close, he held her by her face and anchored her to him. Once he tasted her little mouth, he felt as if he couldn’t stop. He rolled his lips against hers, filled her hole with his tongue, sucked her own, and breathed in her whimpers. He wanted all of her inside him.

“I’m…” she gasped when he let up, “I’m alright.”

He pursed his lips at her, unable to hide his naughty thoughts in his head. “Whatever I want, right?”

She nodded.

* * *

He grasped her waist, flipped her around, and pushed her onto his desk. She came down on it with a little crash as she braced herself on her palms. _Naked. I am so naked. I’m naked a lot, but this is even more naked than usual._ She arched her back and got up on her tippy toes, displaying her two little holes the way he liked back at the club. She heard him unzip and make his way around the desk, and she eagerly pushed herself up to see. _Oh my god, his cock, his cock. I’m ready…_

Ben’s pants were pooled at his ankles, and he was pulling his shirt off with one hand and palming his dick with the other.

“Oh shit,” she sighed, realizing what he wanted her to do. “Really?”

He smirked at her. _He must love when girls get their first look at that thing. So proud._ He nodded as he rolled his tongue between his lips.

“I think,” he said as he nudged her mouth with his dick. She couldn’t help but stick her tongue out and taste the precum beading on the tip. Salty and sweet. The skin on his hard cock was soft and smooth. He grunted quietly, “That unless you have a condom, we might not get to do what I want.”

“Just fuck me, Mr. Solo,” Rey sung as she lapped her tongue up and down his shaft, “I’m on the pill. I’m clean… unless you’re not.”

He bucked into her mouth. “I’m clean sweetheart,” he hummed unevenly as she sucked him off. “FUCK, your mouth is so fucking good.”

She smiled as she took him in deeper, flooding her throat with his cock. He panted against her, and she let her mouth run the long slide of his cock, in and out of her lips and mouth. She danced as she worked, giving him a little show, gyrating and swaying her hips. “Pretty… so pretty…” he murmured, seemingly to himself.

_Men. They’re so simple. Just visual creatures, aren’t they?_

She loved listening to him as she took him. His moans, his panting, his deep breaths, how he alternated “fuck” and “shit” and “holy shit” as she ran her tongue up and down his cock, putting more pressure on his head and then deepthroating him so she could tongue the base of his balls.

“You’re gonna make me come… Stop, stop…” He pulled out of her with a loud smack and rushed back behind her.

He quickly hooked his thumb into her mouth as he slid his spit-covered cock between her asscheeks.

“Spit on it. More. More,” he commanded. She was drooling so bad from the blowjob that it was easy, and he took his thumb back, ribboned with her saliva.

“Remember you said whatever I wanted, ok?”

She opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could speak, his thumb was prodding her ass.

_Oh._

“But Mr. Solo, your dick is so much bigger…”

He chuckled behind her, and it made her body prick with a million goosebumps.

Then again, the goosebumps could have been the thumb in her butt. _First knuckle in._ She winced, it hurt just a little, but she liked it. She liked that he didn’t ask permission and instead just went for it.

“Baby…” he sighed, and she whined when pushed his cockhead into her pussy. At the same time, he pushed a little bit farther into her ass. “I appreciate the offer, and— fuck, you’re fucking tight— one day we can do that… FUCK.”

He slowly kept pushing his cock and thumb into her holes, and she started to stiffen at the stretch.

“Relax, baby, deep breaths,” he soothed and stroked her head with his other hand. “I want to feel inside all of you. I want to fuck you here,” he breathed, thrusting his thumb deeper into her ass, “ but not today. I don’t want to wreck you all in one go, ok?”

“Thank you Mr. Solo,” she shuddered and felt his palm rest on her ass. _His thumb is all the way inside me,_ she realized. It was almost impossible to imagine getting anything bigger in there. She already felt so full, and then when he slid the rest of his cock inside, she felt not only the fullness and stretch of it all, but also his rough thighs against her soft ass, his heavy balls smacking against her clit, and the heat of his breath against her back as he watched her holes stretch to take him. Overwhelmed, she spasmed against him, and he shuddered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” they sighed in unison.

“Tight. So fucking tight. I can come like this fuck... fuck,” he said as he pulled both his thumb and dick out just a bit and then fucked back into her. His long, heavy cock hit her directly in her g-spot, and she doubled over, dropping her face onto the cold wood of the desk. “Mmm, baby. Your little butthole is so fucking cute. Can you do something for me?”

“Yes,” she whined, her voice muffled against the desk, “I said whatever you want, remember?”

“Good, now,” he pushed his thumb farther in her, and she moaned, “make it tight around my thumb. I want to feel it.”

“Like this?” She clenched as hard as she could.

“CHRIST,” he roared and then leaned into the desk, setting his free hand on the wood near her face and bucking back into her, _hard._ Again and again, he pushed into her stuffed holes. Her wet pussy responding in turn, she clenched as he fucked so hard against her that the desk slid noisily across the ground. “Fuck, so fucking tight. FUCK, Rey.”

With every thrust into her, he hit her spot over and over and over. She felt hot and floaty and tight. Her head felt like it might explode. She stopped trying to keep her moans quiet, and she instead allowed herself to grunt like a little idiot as he fucked her into orgasmic bliss. She clenched against him again, involuntarily this time, and almost didn’t realize she had passed the point of no return.

“I’m coming… oh my god. I’m coming… it’s happening…. Holy shit, Mr. Solo. Fuck. fuck…” she gasped. Stifiling a sob, she felt tears in her eyes as he started to fuck his thumb into her butt with his cock still pounding her pussy into the desk.

“Do it. Come on my cock, baby. Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. Look at you, all ruined on my desk. Used to sit right there,” he rambled, lifting his other hand to point at the desk where she used to sit. “Look at it. Look at that desk where you sat all pretty, raising your hand, knowing all the answers like a good girl. Long legs, pretty wet pussy… right?”

“Yes, Mr. Solo. I sat right there wanting to get fucked by you, just like this. Get railed by your huge cock with your thumb in my butthole. Please, Mr. Solo. It’s all I ever wanted.” And with that truth out in the air, she chased it with whimpers and sighs as she came. _Hard._ She grasped at the desk and huffed into the wood, knowing but not caring how embarrassing she sounded as she mewled into it. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me,” she whined.

“Christ. Oh fucking shit,” he hissed and then, with one long buck hard into her pussy, he curled all his fingers around her ass. He pressed his thumb deeper inside her, his whole body shivering as she felt his cock get ramrod straight inside her. He pulled out before he came.

“Mr. Solo, what?” She looked over her shoulder at him, confused.

“You said whatever I wanted.”

* * *

_My god, I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. That pretty young thing that used to sit in that chair right there. The one that dry humped me to come in a seedy strip club._ The one that wanted his dick this whole time was bent over, cummed-out on his desk. He pulled his dick out of her used pussy, so fucking close to coming himself.

“Mr. Solo, what?” she whined, her wide eyes looking up at him, glazed yet desperate. He suppressed the instinct to slap her. _She might like it._

“You said whatever I wanted.”

With that, he pulled his thumb out of the cutest butthole ever made and aimed for the tiny hole it revealed. The sight had him reeling, and he didn’t have to jerk his cock at all to shoot his load into her ass. Thick white beads of cum shot from his dick and covered her butthole. He watched as her tiny little opening clenched around his spend as it seeped inside.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,” he bellowed. “ SO FUCKING CUTE.”

He head spun, his hearing muffled, and he saw stars as he came. So much damn cum collected between the pretty, pink cheeks of her ass.

“Do it again,” he panted when he regained control. “Pucker your ass.”

She did, and his cum squeezed out of her. Little droplets trailed from her butthole to her pink pussy. She shook her ass. _Good girl. Good, good, good girl_.

“Fuck,” they both breathed again in unison.

* * *

“You’re not trying to get me to stop dancing are you?” Rey teased around a mouthful of pizza about an hour later. “School is expensive.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you what to do,” Ben shrugged. He was so handsome in this light. Outside, under the giant oak tree by the quad, she realized that his hair was actually a deep, deep brown, not black like she’d originally thought. “Not yet, at least.”

“What does that mean?” She scrunched her face at him, and he shrugged back.

“Maybe one day, when you’re my girlfriend, I’ll tell you about my filthy rich grandfather and how I’m his favorite grandson,” he teased.

“Girlfriend?” She looked up at him, hope in her eyes and a giant bite of pizza crammed in her cheeks.

When he met her gaze, his eyes had a warmth she hadn’t seen before. “One day,” he winked at her.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLENCH that bootie on his thumb Rey.
> 
> I SALUTE YOU.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> (sings) DRY HUMPING!
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
